


Good Idea

by FairyNiamh



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Growing up sucks.





	Good Idea

"Come on guys, it'll be fun," Taichi begged the group.

"No," was the collective answer from his friends.

"But..." he tried again, not willing to take no for an answer.

What shocked him the most was Yamato throwing in, "Your stupid idea of fun will get us killed, or worse, banned!"

Taichi sat there and sulked; throwing water balloons at the principal would not cause problems; especially if they hid while throwing them or used their digimon. 

He hated getting older, it meant he had to grow up and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd ask again... after the finals.

~Fin~


End file.
